This invention relates to management of consistency of data in a database system.
In recent years, the capacity of a fast-access non-volatile storage medium has been increasing, and its access speed has also been increasing. The non-volatile storage medium is predicted to be used as a main memory in the future.
Hitherto, a database has been constructed on a slow-access storage medium, e.g., a hard disk drive (HDD), in a system that uses a database for processing. Thus, the speed of access to the database is low, resulting in a failure to achieve high-speed processing.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, there is known a technology for temporarily storing data in a buffer on a volatile main memory and committing a processing result asynchronously with processing of using a database by a processing unit configured to execute the processing of using a database (e.g., refer to US 2013/0097369).